


Masterbation Nation

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, ITS DONE, M/M, akaashi my LIL CINNAMON BUN, aw well, they don't actually smut together, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to of found me. </p><p>And I wasn't supposed to be masterbating in the side stall of small public toilets in the back of the school. But I was. </p><p>And he had found me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterbation Nation

I mean, I hadn't meant to.  
But geez, I couldn't help it.  
I had gone to the small bathroom around the back of the school, the one that barely anyone uses. I had gone into the toilet, and I was hard.  
I had jacked off.  
In a public toilet.  
And he had caught me. 

I hit the ball across the court. I hated tennis, out of all the sports. Why couldn't we do volleyball? We never did volleyball. I looked beside me, towards Akaashi who was sweating, his shirt sticking to his skin. I turn my head away quickly, feeling my insides churn and all my blood run to down under. "Shit," I mutter, waving to the teacher.  
"Um, Sir?" I yell, and he turns toward me. "I really need to pee." He sighs, pressing his clipboard to his face. "Fine, but quickly, Bokuto." I nod, running off the court before catching Akaashi's eye. 

I go to the bathroom, slumping down against the lid of the toilet. I sigh, muttering curses to myself. "Fuck me, oh god. Akaashi, you beautiful son of a bitch."  
I push my hand against my mouth, moving my other hand underneath the band of my pants. I breathe, heavily, focusing on not being horny.  
"Ah, nng-" I bite the skin of my hand, breathing and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Akaashi," I breathe, closing my eyes thinking about the gorgeous specimen of whom I was undoubtedly in love with. My shorts slip down my legs, and I bite harder on my hand, imagining Akaashi's hand instead of my own. 

I imagine him whispering to me, whispering praises into my ear. "You're so nice, Bokuto-san." He would say. I thought about him more. 

"K- Keiji..." I stuttered, feeling light headed with lust. I open my eyes again, and he's standing there, the person who I was just imagined was giving me a hand job. 

How did the door open? Akaashi eyes are pointed downward, and I stand up, yelling. "Fuck! Nope, nope-" I slam the door, before seeing Akaashi's now extremely flustered face disappear. "B- bokuto-san? Are you okay?" 

I swallow, feeling my saliva run down my throat. I nod, "Yep, yep. All good in here, I was just- ahh, I was just-" 

Could I even make an excuse for this? What else would I have been doing? Fucking hell, there was literally nothing I could say. 

I pull up my pants and turn to face the door. I open it, and Akaashi is bright red and is still sweating. "H- how was the door open?" I ask, feeling blood rush to my ears. "You kicked it open when I walked in here." I knew I shouldn't have closed my eyes. 

I thought I locked it? Shit. I didn't. His eyes moved downward, up and down before returning back to my eyes. "You were saying my name-" 

"Nope!" I say, the reminder of before making me blush. I felt my legs go wobbly, disappearing into a mess as I fall into a ball on the floor. He crouches down with me. "If you weren't so fucking beautiful, Akaashi-" I stop. 

His hand moves into my hair, and I look at him. He's smiling. Shit, if Akaashi smiled all the time I would've died by now. 

I go to lean into his palm which is now on my cheek, but I don't. I wan't to, so badly, but I don't. Akaashi leans in, brushing his nose against mine, but not kissing me. "Akaashi, you-" He speaks. "You could've just asked." 

"What?" 

"Seriously, Bokuto-san, I would've done anything you wished for."

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh i was actually sleeping when I thought of this


End file.
